We Will Be Together in the End
by SaveMyHeart
Summary: In Twilight, Edward trys to protect Bella from everything he can. What if there is something that he can't protect her from, no matter how hard he trys? All Human. Rated T for depressing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey:) Well I thought of this and I decided to write it up. I will promise that i will finish my other story, but i just wanted to post this first. It is going to be a sad story but i hope you like it._

**Diclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I only made up the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"Now your essay will be due on Friday, and I will not except any late papers." Spoke the teacher. Ms. Cope stood in the front of the class with her glasses pushed to the edge of her nose as she read off the guidelines for our paper.

I noticed that the two boys next to me were laughing at the picture they had drawn of her on the desk. I frowned. Mrs. Cope was a nice teacher. She had her moments, but that was no reason to draw crude pictures of her.

I turned my attention back to the guidelines that were in my hands. I started to read the requirements for my paper and many ideas came to my mind. I was sifting through the several possibilities when the ball rang. I stuffed the paper in my bag and got up to walk out of the class.

"Bella." I turned my attention to Mrs. Cope who was still standing in the front of the room. "I am very excited to read your paper." she said with a smile. I smiled and turned back to walk to my next class. This made me even more nervous. I enjoyed writing and Mrs. Cope has always complemented my work, but knowing that she was waiting for my paper made the butterflies in my stomach double.

I was walking out of the building as a gust of cold air hit me in the face. I gasped and pulled my hood up. _Another rainy day in Forks_. I thought bitterly as I picked up my pace.

I could still remember the bright sunshine of Arizona. Charlie and Renee decided to move to Forks after Charlie got an offer as chief of police. I started my freshman year of high school here. I'm in my sophomore year now, but I still don't talk to many people.

I sighed as my boots clunked with every step I took. I looked down to notice that they were a darker brown than when I bought them. They also had several rips and tears in the material. _Reminder: Get new boots._ I thought as I opened the door to my next class.

Then I suddenly got a sharp, pounding headache. I popped in a couple Advil and tried not to think about it.

I trudged toward my desk and resentfully took my seat. This was my least favorite class of the day. I didn't understand anything that the teacher taught. I tried during the first couple of weeks of school, but it seemed so useless.

I quickly slumped in my chair and laid my head in my arms. I was almost asleep when the teachers monotone voice piped up. "Ok, class. Settle down." I groaned as I tried to bury my face further in my arms.

I did not have a good morning. First, my alarm didn't go off and my mom didn't even bother to wake me up. Then, I missed the bus and was late to school.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice whisper from beside me. I looked over to see Angela with worry written all over her face. "Are you okay?" She whispered. "Yeah, I'm okay. I haven't had a very good morning, that's all." I replied. I gave her a weak smile to try and reassure her. She smiled slightly and whispered again, "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." I nodded as she turned her attention back to the teacher and started scribbling notes.

I decided to pull out my notebook. I started randomly doodling on the cover. Minutes later, the front page was filled with small hearts, smiley faces, and peace signs. I looked up at the clock and sighed when I noticed that we still had a half and hour of class.

I looked over toward the teacher when I noticed that the room was starting to spin. I faintly hear my name being called. I looked over to see Angela crouching over me. _When did I get on the floor?_ I thought, before everything went black.

………………………………....

"Is she going to be okay?!" I heard my mother shrieks from down the hallway. "Ma'am, please calm down. Your daughter will be fine but we can't let you see her yet. We still have a few tests to run." spoke a deep voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying in a bright hospital room. Blank, white walls surrounded me.

I heard a slight creak and I looked over toward the door. An older looking man walked in. "Hello, Bella. My name is Dr. Brown." he said in the same deep voice I heard from the hallway. He held out his right hand. I lifted my arm to shake his hand but I looked down and noticed that it hadn't moved. It was like trying to lift a car to get my arm in the air.

"It's ok." he said as he pulled his arm back and patted my shoulder. "How do you feel?" he asked as he sat down on a nearby stool. I was very confused at this point and I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Weak." I said but my voice sounded very light and hoarse that I wouldn't of thought that anyone had spoken.

He looked a little grim as he spoke. "Yes. I know." , "What's wrong with me?" I whispered. "Why don't I go and get your mom? Then I will tell you together." he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Minutes later, Renee burst in the room and ran over to me. "Bella! Sweetie, are you okay?" said as she gave me a hug. I winced when my body ached. She pulled back when I didn't answer. The look on my face must of made her realize, because she immediately turned to the doctor. "I demand to know what is wrong with my daughter." she said in a stern voice.

The doctor put his hands up. "Calm down, Mrs. Swan. I will tell you, just please take a seat." he said as he motioned to a nearby chair. Renee pulled the chair over near my bed, sat down, and held my hand gently. She was waiting patiently for the doctor to continue but I could see the worry hidden deep in her face. We both knew that something wasn't right.

"Well. This is always something that I wish I never had to tell anyone," he paused, "Bella, we have taken several blood tests and it had been determined that you have Leukemia."

Renee's grip around my hand immediately tightened. I could see several tears start to make trails down her face and she started shaking. I tried to feel some sort of emotion but my body was motionless. I didn't feel like I needed to cry or yell. I just felt…..empty.

The doctor spoke up once again, "I will leave you two alone for a moment. When your done we can discuss several treatment options." He stood up and left the room with out another word.

My mother then turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Her tears soaked my shirt as she sobbed into my shoulder. As I patted her back I felt a single tear stream down my face.

* * *

_Ok. Well i have this story all planned out (unlike my other one) so hopefully i can update sooner for you guys! Review and let me know what you think. Thanks_

Bella POV


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Well i was bored today and i really wanted to write the next chapter. So i hope you like it! Oh and the cullen's aren't vampires in this story._

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

A Year and a Half later:

I woke up to the shrieking of my alarm. I groaned and turned over. I slammed my hand down and the annoying noise finally ceased. I sat up and placed my head in my hands. I rubbed my forehead before standing and slipping my robe on.

After I took a shower and changed I walked down the steps. My mother was standing in the kitchen with the morning paper in her hands. "Where's Dad?" I asked as I walked towards the cupboard to grab the cereal. "He had to go in early today." Renee replied.

The room became silent as I chewed my food. "Bella?" I heard Renee's voice and I looked up to face her. "How are you feeling?" she continued as she set the paper down on the counter. "Nervous." I replied.

It has been a year since I was diagnosed with cancer. I have gone through several chemotherapy, radiation, and other treatments. None of them worked and the doctors have diagnosed me as 'untreatable'. My last treatment was about two months ago. None of the doctors ever expected me to live this long.

Renee and Charlie constantly worry about me. Renee actually quit her job to stay home with me. She didn't want me attending public school anymore and she was planning to home school me. I told her that I still want to go to public school. I want to try and live the rest of my life as normal as possible.

Today was my first day back to school in a year. The butterflies entered my stomach as this thought came to my mind.

I finished off the last of my cereal and rinsed the bowl out in the sink. I turned to face my mom. She walked towards me and embraced me in a small hug. "Have a good day, and call me if you need anything." she said. She smiled and waved as I walked down the steps toward my old truck. Charlie had bought it for me last Christmas and I haven't had the chance to drive it yet.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I scanned the area for an empty spot. I spotted a very expensive looking car as I passed by. I was confused but paid it no mind. I was determined to find somewhere to park. It turned out that there were no empty spots and I had to park down a the street a ways.

I walked up the small hill towards the school and finally reached the main office. I walked in to find the familiar secretary looking back at me. She smiled as I reached the desk. "How can I help you?" she said in a cheery voice. "Um, I'm Isabella Swan." I replied. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Oh, of course." she said as she handed me my schedule and a map, even though I wouldn't need it. "Thanks." I said as I turned and walked out of the building. I looked down towards my schedule.

1- History- Mr. Goldman

2- English- Mrs. Cope

3- Math- Mr. Brown

Lunch

4- Science- Mr. Springer

5- Physical Education- Mr. Bradley

I started walking across campus towards building four. I noticed many people were looking at me as I passed. They would see me, then whisper to their friends standing next to them. I tried my best to ignore everyone as I passed. Apparently people had noticed that I wasn't there last year, or they remembered me fainting in class.

I quickly reached my class and walked into the empty room. The bell hadn't rung yet, but I didn't want to feel everyone's eyes boring into my back. I noticed the teacher was sitting at his desk in the front and he stood up when I came in.

"Hi. Are you Isabella?" He questioned. "Yeah, but you can call me Bella." I replied. "Great. Well I don't think anyone sits in that seat over there." he said as he pointed. "Thanks." I said as I turned and walked towards my desk.

As soon as I sat down the old familiar bell rang and students started pouring into the classroom. Then I saw Angela walk in. She happened to have the seat next to me. "Bella?!" she said in surprise. "Hey." I said as I smiled sheepishly. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm doing better. I was gone for a while because I went to go visit my aunt in France." I repeated my practiced lie. Charlie, Renee, and I all agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about my condition.

"Oh. That sounds like fun." she said with a smile. I looked around and noticed that many of the other students were leaning back, or had their heads slightly turned, listening to our conversation.

I felt my face turn red once I realized this. Angela didn't really say much else, except for when she invited me to lunch.

After several other boring classes, the bell finally rang for lunch. When I entered the cafeteria I saw Angela wave her hand for me to come sit at her table. I recognized many of the people that sat with us.

I pulled my lunch out of my backpack and started to nibble on the sandwich Renee had made for me. "Hey, Bella. Have you seen the Cullen's yet?" Jessica questioned. I shook my head. "Look over there," she pointed to a table on the far side of the room, "that's them. They moved here last year. They never really talk to anyone. They usually keep to themselves, but their dad is the head doctor at the hospital now. Their gorgeous, aren't they?" she said as she gazed at them. "Their all together though. Jasper is with Alice, and Emmett is with Rosalie. The only available one is Edward but he doesn't talk much. Their all adopted too. Rosalie and Jasper are the only ones that are actually related." she stated.

I looked over to their table once more. They all sat laughing as the big, burly guy was hunched over with a pout on his face. _Jessica was right though, they are all beautiful. _I thought.

Suddenly the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag and threw my lunch away. I looked at my schedule again and started walking towards the biology building on the other side of the campus. I rushed and I walked through the door right as the bell rang.

I quickly introduced myself to the teacher and he pointed to a seat near the back of the class. I noticed that it was the only empty seat, and it was next to one of the Cullen's.

As I took my seat I noticed that he turned to face me. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." he said in a soft, smooth voice. I noticed that he had untidy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He smiled as he held out his hand and his teeth were a pearly white. I turned and placed my hand in his. I felt an electric shock and quickly pulled my hand back. It seemed he had felt it too, because he also pulled his hand away. "Sorry." I murmured. "I'm Bella."

I felt my face become warmer as the blood rushed to my cheeks. The corners of his mouth pulled up in a lopsided grin. "Nice to meet you, Bella." he said before turning his attention back to the teacher.

For the rest of the class, we took notes as the teacher wrote on the board. I wanted the teacher to stop talking so I could hear Edward's beautiful voice again.

The bell rang and brought me back to reality. I quickly tried to stuff my books into my backpack but only successfully spilled them all over the floor.

I saw Edward bend down and start to pick them up at the same time as me. He stood and handed me my books. "Thanks." I said as I felt my face heat up again. "No problem." he replied as he turned and walked out of the room.

I sighed and started walking towards my P.E. class. After the final bell rang, I walked out of the school to see rain pouring down outside.

I sighed as I realized that I had parked my car down the hill. I started to make my trek towards my car. As I passed I noticed the Cullen's piling into the expensive car I had seen this morning.

Once I finally made it to my old truck, I quickly got in and turned up the heat. As I pulled into my driveway I saw the curtains flutter and Renee peeking through.

I stepped out of the car, and walked towards the door. It was yanked open and there stood my mom. "How was your day?" she asked excitedly. "Fine." I replied. I quickly walked up the stairs and into my room to escape her questions.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and replayed the day in my mind. I tried to remember my whole day, but the only thing that came to my mind was the man with untidy bronze hair and piercing green eyes.

* * *

_Ok. Well thats it. Review and let me know what you think ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! ok so i felt really bad about leaving you guys for a week without and update, so i made this one longer....i think its the longest chapter ive done so far! enjoy:)_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

_Tall green grass surrounded me. I kept turning. Looking for the gorgeous, green eyed man. I spun when I finally spotted him. I smiled as I saw him turn and look at me. His face lit up and he started to run towards me. I started running towards him also. _

_There we were. Running straight towards each other, but never getting any closer. Our arms were stretched out, anticipating a hug from the other. It never came. I ran faster and faster as he started to disappear. Then everything went black. _

I replayed my dream over and over again in my head. I didn't understand what it meant. I tried to picture the man but my mind couldn't make a clear picture. We were both running towards the other, even though we weren't going anywhere. We both knew that we weren't moving, yet we kept running.

A quote popped into my head as I pondered this. _"Love can make you do curious things."_ That was when I realized. We weren't running out of comfort or fear. We were running for love. We loved each other and wanted a last embrace. We knew we weren't going anywhere but our love for each other kept us going.

A sad feeling crept up in me, and I tried to let it go before I started to cry. _I have cried too much over the past year._ I thought. I shook my head to try and forget the dream, so I could get ready for school.

I hopped down the stairs. For some unknown reason I felt happy today. I saw Charlie sitting at the table eating a plate of fresh pancakes. Renee turned towards me from her spot at the oven. "Would you like some pancakes, dear?" she asked. The smell of syrup hit my nose and my stomach rumbled. "Yes, please." I replied as I sat next to Charlie.

Renee came over and sat a heaping plate of pancakes in front of me. I could hear Charlie's booming laughter. "Bells, I swear your eyes just got ten times bigger." he said. I blushed and stated, "Mom, I can't eat all of these." "Here, I'll take some." Charlie said as he reached over and picked up three pancakes with his fork. I smiled before turning and pouring a glob of syrup on my plate.

Minutes later I stood to wash my dishes. "Awesome pancakes, mom." I said. "Thank you." she replied as she flipped another pancake over.

As I slid into the seat of my truck I noticed that I would be a early. I shrugged and started the engine anyway. The drive to school was quiet. The radio in the car is broken so I get to listen to the loud engine noises of the old truck.

As I drove down the road I noticed I was sneaking glances at the forest on my left. It was so green, unlike Phoenix. I heard my self making comparisons in my head when I noticed a small silver car swerve out of the trees. I stomped and my break and the car jerked to a halt. I slammed my hand down and my car made a loud shriek. My head jerked and I felt my neck hit the headrest. _I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow. _I thought.

My heart was pounding heavily as I saw the car in front of me pull over. I quickly pulled my car off to the side of the road. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to try and get my heartbeat to slow. I looked up when I heard a tap on my window.

I saw Edward standing by my door. His bronze hair was shining in the light and his green eyes glowed. A switch clicked in my brain as I realized the man in my dreams was him. I smiled at the thought.

I opened my door and stepped out while rubbing the sore spot on my neck. Edward stood there, wearing a dark pair of jeans and a button-up shirt, rolled up to his elbows. _He doesn't seem bothered by the cold. _I thought as I shivered.

"Hi. Sorry, about that." he said as he waved his hand towards the road. "My idiot of a brother, Emmett, was driving." he continued with a grin . I smiled. "It's ok." I replied, "Just scared me is all."

"No one is ever really on this road so he never checks. Are you ok?" he questioned. "Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. "Are you sure?" he asked as though he was truly concerned. "No new scratches." I said as I finished searching my body for cuts.

His eyebrows furrowed as I said this and he looked upset. "I'm just a bit of a klutz." I said trying to reassure him. He smiled a lopsided grin and said, "Ok. Well I will see you at school." He turned and walked towards his car.

"Ok." I replied but I was sure he was too far away to hear me. I hopped back into my seat and turned the key. I looked at the clock and realized that now I would be late. I groaned and sped off down the road to make it to class on time.

The bell rang as I pulled into the parking lot. I stepped through the door and the whole class looked up at me. I walked back towards my seat with a blush on my face.

"Class, take this as an example. Bella, this is a warning, but next time I will give you detention." spoke the teacher as I sat down in my seat. I nodded my head. My face was becoming warmer and I bet it looked like a cherry tomato.

"Pssst." I turned my head to the left. A small girl with short black hair was sitting there smiling at me. "Hi." she whispered, "I'm Alice." "I'm Bella." I replied. "I can tell we are going to be best friends!" she exclaimed.

I think she got a little too excited because she shouted the last part which caused the teacher to turn and look at us. "Is something wrong Miss Cullen?" he asked. "No, sir." she answered. "Then I suggest you take notes like the rest of the class." he said in a stern voice. I blushed again before bowing my head and copying the writing on the board.

Lunch came quickly. I stepped in the cafeteria too see that Angela wasn't there. I wasn't sure if my invitation to her table was expired or not, so I stood searching for a table to sit at. My eyes scanned the cafeteria as I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to find a giant standing there.

"Hi. I'm Emmett." he said as he held out his hand. "I'm Bella." I replied as I shook his hand. I didn't feel a shock, unlike when I touched Edward. "Sorry about this morning." he said. "Its ok." I replied, "No one got hurt." "I feel really bad though." he stated. "Let me make it up to. Do you want to sit with us today?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of talking to Edward. "Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to intrude, or join them if they didn't want me. "Of course!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to their table.

We stopped and everyone at the table looked up at me. "Everyone this is Bella." Emmett said. I looked over to see Edward grinning. "Bella, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward." he said gesturing to each of them. "Hi" I said as I waved my hand slightly.

Alice stood up and embraced me in a small hug. "I'm glad that your coming to sit with us Bella!" she exclaimed as she pulled me over to sit next to her. I was at the end of the rectangle table, with Edward across from me and Alice to my left. Jasper sat on the other side of Alice, while Emmett was on the opposite side of the table between Edward and Rosalie.

I pulled my lunch from my bag and started to munch on the sandwich my mom had made. "So where are you from Bella? Your new right?" Alice asked, trying to make conversation. "Well I came to this school a year ago, but last year I was in France visiting my aunt." I told them my lie. "Ooooh! Did you go shopping? I heard they have cute little boutiques there!" Alice exclaimed. "No. I didn't." I answered. Alice looked a little sad when I told her this.

Emmett spoke up, "Bella, you will soon see how obsessed Alice is with shopping." he told me. Alice's head then snapped up. "Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow after school?" she asked.

Her face was lit up and she had a smile on her face. I groaned but hopefully no one heard it. "I don't know. I will have to ask my parents." I replied. "Ok. You can just let me know tomorrow." she said before standing up and walking away.

I turned to see that there wasn't anyone at the table, or in the cafeteria for that matter. I looked up to see Edward standing next to me with his hand out. "Come on. We're going to be late." he said with a smile. I quickly stood up and tossed my lunch in the trash before hurrying out of the room. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to wait for me." I said. "Its ok. I don't mind." he answered.

We finally reached our class a few minutes after the bell had already rang. We hurried to our seats. My face was red as I sat down. I looked over to Edward and he was looking at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I questioned as I reached up and wiped my cheek.

"No." he whispered as he turned his attention to the front of the class. Throughout the period I felt myself stealing glances in his direction. Sometimes I caught him looking at me too.

That's when I realized that I liked Edward. He was really good-looking and sweet. I started daydreaming in class. I thought about my dream last night. _Edward and I were running towards each other because we loved each other._ I thought. I smiled.

"Bella." I heard my name called and turned to look at him when I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I winced. "Are you ok?" he asked. He looked really worried. I pulled out a couple Advil and popped them in my mouth. With a swig of water they were gone and my headache would cease in a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache." I replied. I looked up at him. I felt myself lost in his gaze. "Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, remembering that he was about to speak. "What do you want to do for the project?" he asked. _Project? What project?_ I thought as I looked up to the board. There were a list of instructions that the teacher had been talking about.

"Um. Do you have any ideas?" I asked sheepishly" I was thinking we could do it on the onion root cells." he replied, "Is that ok?" "Yeah, that sounds great." I answered.

"Would you like to do it at my house or yours?" he asked. "Um…" I paused. I didn't really want him to see all of the old medical things we still had at my house, but I would feel bad if I invited myself over. "It doesn't matter." I finished.

"Would you like to come to my house? I mean I already have microscopes and such, plus I'm sure Alice would love to have you over." he said. "Sure." I answered with a smile. "Great. Is Saturday ok?" he asked. "Yeah. Sounds good." I said right as the bell rang. I stood and gathered my things before walking out of the class room.

……………………….

That night I woke up several times. I would be covered in sweat and my pillows and blankets would be littering the floor. By the time my alarm went off I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep and I felt exhausted.

* * *

_ok,well. Did you like it? Review and let me know! I wanted to tell you guys that the reason i didn't update was becuase i was at my dad's house and all my files are on my computer,here, at my moms house. So i go over there every week which means i can only update every week! i will try to get more than one chapter in a week but i can't promise anything with homework and all. Sorry. Thanks for the reivews:D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! so i wanted to post this for you before i go to my dads for the week. I will try and update while i'm there but i can't promise anything:(_

_ok well here is the next chapter! enjoy:D_

* * *

Bella POV

I had to drag myself out of bed. I felt so weak and tired. Half asleep I stumbled to the bathroom. The steam in the shower helped me feel a little more refreshed.

As I stepped out of the shower I spotted my reflection in the mirror and stopped to inspect the damage. I turned slightly and noticed a bruise the size of a golf ball resting on my neck. I touched it lightly and winced. I spotted several older bruises on my arms and legs that hadn't completely healed yet.

I quickly changed, trying to cover up the bruises as best I could. I didn't want anyone at school asking about them. I trotted downstairs to find my dad at the table. He sat with his back to me as he ate a bowl of cereal and read the paper.

I stepped into the room, making myself known. "Oh. Hey Bells." said Charlie through a mouthful of food. "Hey, dad. Where's mom?" I asked. It was unusual for her not to want to wish me a good day. "She just ran to the store really quick." he answered as he started intensely at the headlines.

I finished off my cereal and grabbed my bag as I headed out the door. With my hand on the handle, I froze. "Oh. Dad?" I asked. "Yeah?" he questioned as he looked up at me from the paper. "Can I go shopping with my friend, Alice, after school today?" I asked. "Sure." he replied with a smile. "Ok. Thanks." I answered as I stepped out the door. "Have a good day!" I faintly heard him yell.

_I made it to school today without any accidents. _I thought as I pulled into the parking lot.

After finding a spot, I stepped out of the car to see Alice standing next to me. She appeared out of nowhere. I jumped. "You scared me!" I exclaimed. "Can you come shopping?" she questioned, completely ignoring my statement. "Yeah, my dad said I could go." I answered. "Yay!" she squealed. She started jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

"Come on! Lets go tell Rosalie!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my wrist. I hissed as pain shot through my arm. "Bella?" Alice questioned, finally calming down. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stepped over towards me. "Nothing." I replied, trying to get her to forget about it.

"No. Its not nothing." she said sternly. "Let me see your wrist." she said as she had a death glare on her face. I sighed and pulled up my sleeve. "Oh my god. Bella! What happened?" she asked, shocked. "I'm just a klutz, Alice. I probably tripped." I said as I looked down to my wrist. It was engulfed by a large purple and black circle. "Are you sure its not broken?" Alice asked, really concerned. "Yeah. I just bruise really easily." I replied.

I heard footsteps and I quickly pulled down my sleeve before looking up. Edward was walking towards us. He looked gorgeous in the dark blue button up he was wearing. "Geez, Bella. Stop drooling." Alice whispered to me. I turned to her with my eyes wide. _She can't know I like him._ I thought.

Alice gave me a little grin before I heard his angelic voice. "Hello Bella, Alice." I turned to see him standing in front of me. I felt my heart skip a couple of beats. "Guess what? Bella can go shopping with us!" Alice exclaimed.

He started chuckling at Alice's over-excitement. Then I heard the bell ring and Alice and I walked towards our first class.

………………………………........

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, we were driving down the road in a bright yellow porche. "Wow, Alice. How could you afford this?" I asked truly shocked. The cool black leather interior was soft as I leaned my head back into the comfortably cushioned seat.

"Well my dad makes pretty good money at his job and Rosalie and Edward are pretty big car fans. So, we have quite a large selection." she said with a smile.

"Wow." I whispered as I felt myself starting to drift to sleep.

"Bella, get up!" I heard Alice whine. I opened my eyes to see that we were in the parking lot of the mall. I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the car. "Sorry Alice, I guess I was just really tired. "It's ok. Lets go!" she said as she started skipping towards the stores.

………………………………............

Five hours later, we were finally finished. Now I know what Emmett meant about Alice being obsessed with shopping. She never wanted to stop. I almost had to drag her out of the store!

The drive home was quiet. Before I knew it we were in front of my house. "Thanks Alice. That was fun." I said. I stepped out of the car and before I had time to close the door Alice put her hand out. "Wait! Don't forget your stuff!" she said happily as she handed me two bags full of new clothes. "Alice I don't need you buying clothes for me. When did you even grab these?" I said as I glanced down at the bags.

"You have to take them because they won't fit me." she stuck her tongue out at me. "Very mature Alice." I replied. "Oh. Bella! You should wear the outfit in the blue bag on Saturday." she said with a wink before she shut the door and drove away.

I quickly climbed the steps and opened the door. My mother immediately rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. She seemed very panicked as she said, "Where were you?" "I was shopping with Alice, my friend." I answered. "Don't you think you should've asked first?" she said in a stern voice. "I did. I asked dad this morning." I answered. "Oh." she said as her eyebrows furrowed and she started marching towards the living room. _Sorry dad._ I thought. I felt bad for throwing him under the bus like that.

I quickly hopped up the stairs into my room and dumped the contents of the bags onto my bed. I picked up the items that came out of the blue bag and laid them out. _There is no way I am wearing that._ I thought. I glared at the clothes for several minutes before tossing them into the corner of my room.

………………………………..........

Thursday and Friday passed very quickly. I woke up on Saturday feeling very nervous and excited. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Edward again.

After taking my shower and eating breakfast I traveled upstairs to get changed. Right before I was about to open my closet I heard the phone ring. I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Bella. It's Alice. I was going to come pick you up since I don't think you know where we live." "Ok, I will see you soon then." I replied. "Ok bye." "Bye" I answered before hanging up.

I walked back towards my closet. I snuck a glance at the blue bag before pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I quickly changed before running downstairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom, the doorbell rang. I trotted over and opened it. Alice stood there with a look of disgust and hurt on her face. "Bella!" she whined. "I told you to wear what was in the blue bag." "Alice, I can't wear that." I pleaded but she would listen. "And why not? Now come on. You are going to wear it." she said in a stern voice that meant the argument was over.

She pulled me up the stairs and into my room. She shut the door before grabbing the blue bag and throwing it at me. She stood in front of my door with her arms crossed. I quickly pulled the small garment out of the bag and put it on. Alice pulled me in front of the mirror. "Now why didn't you want to wear that? It looks cute." she said.

"Alice, I'm going to freeze." I said as I stared at my reflection. I was wearing a small blue summer dress with lace around my middle and a small off-white pair of flats. **(Pic on profile)** "Well you won't be cold once you get inside." she said before skipping down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket and followed her.

After driving down the road a ways, we pulled into the forest where the silver car came out of the other day. The ride was short and we were soon at the Cullen house. The large two story mansion stood hiding in the middle of the forest. It looked beautiful.

We quickly walked up to the door and Alice opened it. Six people stood as we walked in. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, our mom and dad." Alice said motioning to two people standing off to the side.

I gasped when I recognized the man with the blonde hair. "Dr. Cullen?" I questioned in disbelief.

* * *

_Ok. Well i hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! _

_I get to go see the twilight movie tomorrow! I'm so excited! i hope its good:)_

_P.S. Pictures of the dress and shoes are on my profile_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" he asked with pure shock on his face. "You know each other?" Alice questioned as she looked between each of us. I felt my cheeks heat up and I became very nervous.

_I can't tell them that Carlisle was my doctor last year and he treated me for cancer. _I thought. "Uh….I….um…" I stuttered trying to think of what to tell them.

"I met Bella last year when her mom had to come to the hospital." Carlisle lied. Carlisle was the only doctor that understood how I didn't want everyone to know I had cancer. That was one of the reasons he was my favorite doctor.

"Oh." Rosalie said as she stuck her nose in the air and tromped up the stairs. _I guess she doesn't like me for some reason._ I thought with a frown.

"Don't mind her." Esme said before walking over and giving me a hug. "I'm Esme." she said with a smile. "Would you like anything to eat?" she questioned. "No thanks." I replied. "I actually was hoping to get our project finished." I said as I glanced at Edward. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's go upstairs then." he said with a smile. We started walking up the steps leaving the rest of his family, excluding Rosalie, behind.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" he asked. I was about to shrug it off before remembering what I was wearing. "It's ok. I can wear it." I replied. First, I felt extremely uncomfortable in the small dress, and second, Alice hadn't seen the plenty of bruises covering my body and I'm sure the dress would show them off. I didn't want any questions tonight.

"Ok." he said. We had finally reached the top of the stairs and Edward stopped at the first door on the right. "This is the book room, or library." he said as he opened the door and motioned me inside. "I set up some microscopes for us to use." he said as we reached a table centered in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by towering bookcases.

We each took a seat and started to work on our project. We took several samples and looked at them under the microscopes before writing down all the information we needed.

Several hours later we took a break. Edward stood up and stretched. I could see the defined muscled hidden underneath his shirt when he did. My face became red as I realized I was staring.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "No. I'm ok. Thank you." I replied. "Well I will be right back then." he said with a smile before walking out of the 'book room'.

I wasn't sure what to do so I stood and began to scan the bookshelves. I had picked up a revised copy of Shakespeare's_ Romeo and Juliet _when I heard the door open. I turned to see Carlisle walking into the room.

"Hi." I said as he walked over towards me. "Bella. How are you?" he asked. He still seemed to be in a state of shock. I wasn't surprised. There was no logical explanation of why I was alive right now.

"I'm as good as I can be." I replied. "How are your parents?" he asked. "They're ok." I replied. I wasn't sure how answer to his question. I looked down and noticed I was still holding the book so I reached over and set it on the bookshelf.

Two things happened at that moment: the sleeve on my jacket bunched up revealing my severely bruised wrist and Carlisle, noticing the bruise, gasped.

"What happened?" he questioned. "I'm still sick Carlisle. I bruise easily." I answered. "Do you mind?" he asked politely, gesturing to my jacket. I shook my head and slid my jacket off. His eyebrows furrowed. He started examining each bruise as he asked me how I got them. I tried my best to answer, but its hard to remember each injury you get when you fall a lot.

As Carlisle was leaning over and assessing the large bruise on my neck, that I received from the almost car crash earlier in the week, I heard the door open. I looked over to see Alice in the doorway, looking a little shocked. Carlisle straightened and I picked up my jacket and put it on. "Um…what's going on?" she questioned, looking a little quizzical. I could tell what she was thinking and I was ashamed of her for believing I would do something like that.

"Carlisle was looking at the bruise on my neck." I replied. Carlisle looked over at me with confusion on his face. "You want to tell her?" he asked. I nodded and he turned to Alice. She looked very confused now. She shut the door and came over to us. "Alice,.." Carlisle started to say, "Alice, the reason I know Bella, is because she was my patient." "Ok?" she said, still looking puzzled.

"Alice, I have leukemia." I said bluntly. I didn't feel like 'beating around the bush' as my dad would say. She looked shocked, to say the least. "W-what?" she whispered. "Bella, became my patient when we moved here last year." Carlisle stated.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she asked, "Well, you can get treatment right? You'll be ok?" She looked hopeful. I looked down as I shook my head. "The treatments stopped working for me." I stated as I stared at my feet. I didn't want to see her cry. Tears were already forming in my eyes and I tried to hold them back.

I could hear sobs escape Alice's throat as she ran over and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. I looked up to see Carlisle leaving the office. Alice looked up and wiped her tears away. "I better go. Edward is on his way back." she stated. I panicked at the thought of him or anyone else knowing. "Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded with her. She shook her head. "Of course not." she replied.

She opened the door to see Edward standing there reaching for the handle. He looked a little shocked at her appearance, "Alice, what's wro-?" he started to ask but she stopped him by putting her hand up. "Nothing I'm fine." she replied before leaving.

I quickly wiped my tears away as Edward came into the room with a tray of food. He set it down on the desk before coming over to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I said as I nodded my head.

I looked over at the tray, refusing to meet his eyes. I saw that there were two sandwiches, two drinks, and two slices of chocolate cake. I felt very thankful at that moment. Edward was so sweet.

"Thanks." I said. "For what?" he asked, looking confused. I waved my hand, towards the tray of food. "For the food." I replied. "Oh." he said, "Are you hungry?" At that my moment I heard my stomach rumble a little and I answered, "Yeah." We walked over to the desk and took our seats.

The food was delicious. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was, because soon it was all gone. "That was amazing. Thank you." I said. "Don't thank me. Esme made it." he said with a smile. "I will tell her how much you loved it. She'll be happy to hear that." he said.

I smiled as I stood. I realized that _Romeo and Juliet_ was out of its place. _I guess I didn't realize where I had set it down. _I thought. I walked over and slid it back in its spot. "Romeo and Juliet?" Edward looked at me quizzically. He was grinning. "Yeah. It's a great book." I said with a smile. "I don't like it. It seems like an unrealistic plot. I mean, they killed themselves for each other after only knowing each other for a week." he stated. His brows were furrowed.

"Its not unrealistic." I argued. "Romeo fell in love with her before even talking to her. I don't think that very reasonable." he argued back. "I believe it can happen." I said, looking down.

I felt my cheeks warm as I realized I loved Edward. I barely knew him, but I felt like I would die for him. _Which doesn't say much since your was dying anyways. _I thought bitterly.

I looked up and realized I was still holding the old, worn down, leather book. I placed back in its spot on the shelf. Edward's brows were still furrowed and he looked like he was thinking about something. I started walking back towards the microscopes.

"Are we finished with our project?" I asked. "Yeah. I think we're done." he replied without turning towards me. He was facing the door. "Maybe I should be going then. I know my parents want me home by dinner." I stated.

"Ok. Would you like a ride home?" he questioned. "Sure." I answered with a smile. He led me down the stairs. On our way to the door we passed the living room. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on the couches watching a movie.

Alice stood up. "Are you leaving?" she asked. "I'm going to take her home." Edward said before I could answer. Alice then rushed over and embraced me in a hug. "Bye Bella. See you at school." she said before walking away. She looked like she was about to cry as she took her place at the couch.

"Bye." I said as I waved to everyone in the living room. Rosalie ignored me and started at the TV. Jasper gave a quiet farewell, where as Emmett yelled, "Bye Bella!" I smiled at that but I could feel my cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

Edward led me out to his car. We got in and he drove like a maniac towards my house. We arrived in less than five minutes because of his speedy driving.

He stopped in front of my house and got out to open my door for me. I got out and he stood in front of me. We were inches apart as he leaned forward. My head started to spin and he got closer and closer and closer….. "Bella!" I heard someone yell. I quickly spun around to see Charlie standing on the porch.

My cheeks turned bright red and Edward took several steps away from me. "Bye Bella. I will see you at school on Monday." he said before turning around and walking towards his car. "Bye Edward." I replied before walking to my front door. I watched as his car sped off down the road.

"What was that?" Charlie said. His face was a bright pink. "Nothing." I replied while trying to walk up the stairs and into my room. "Bells, come on, now I know your becoming interested in boys-" "Dad, are we really going to have this conversation?" I questioned.

He looked down in thought for a moment and I took this as my chance to escape. I ran up the stairs into my bedroom before he could question me any further.

I fell on to my bed in exhaustion. I replayed the day in my mind. I smiled as thought about how Edward almost kissed me.

I started to think about how I told Alice that I had cancer. I started to feel sad. I hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone. Then I felt the tears start to stream down my face and I cried. I cried because I was relieved that someone else knew my secret, I cried because I was happy that I found good friends, but mostly, I cried because I finally found someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I was going to die.

* * *

_Well review and let me know what you think! thanks:)_


End file.
